Ingenium
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tenya_Iida/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tenya_Iida/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Tenya_Iida/History Tenya Iida, also known as Ingenium, is the class representative of Class 1-A at U.A. High School, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. He is currently doing his internship at the Manual Hero Agency, under the Normal Hero: Manual. Appearance: Tenya is a relatively tall and muscular young man with a wide frame. He has short dark blue hair, flattened neatly down and parted on the left of his head, a small patch completely shaved near the base of his head, and rather square eyes which match the notably pointed shape of his jaw. He usually wears a serious expression, and his eyebrows seem to be permanently pointed inwards, quite thin and long in length, the far ends sharply hooked inwards, and he wears glasses with rectangular lenses. Because of his Quirk, he possesses calves that are incredibly thick, and shaped like automobile engines, with three silver exhaust pipes protruding from each one. His hero costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in colour, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wears a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, and its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso, he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him. Personality: Tenya may look severe, unfriendly and even intimidating at first glance, but he's actually a very straightforward, earnest, intelligent, sophisticated, disciplined and noble person, if not a bit clueless about personal interactions due to his elite upbringing. Thanks to his generally hyperactive and intense behaviour, Tenya often exhibits plenty of peculiar tics, such as moving his arms around in strange patterns or sometimes twitching his own body uncontrollably, yet he rarely sheds away his usual strict expression. Tenya tends to take everything very seriously and is known for his habit of jumping to conclusions, then enthusiastically speaking or acting based on said conclusions. For example, after assuming that Izuku Midoriya had figured out the true nature of the U.A. Entrance Exam (even though Izuku was only acting on a whim), Tenya started acknowledged him as a worthy peer and has since held him in high esteem. Furthermore, Tenya always attempts to immerse himself heavily into practical exercises, playing his part as a hero or villain in an overly theatrical manner, as an attempt to appear more authentic. Tenya is extremely dedicated to his studies and is always eager to learn new things, regardless if they have anything to do with Heroics. As Class 1-A's representative, Tenya is obsessed with organization and discipline, expecting his classmates to follow suit, which more often than not annoys them due to his usually loud and overbearing nature. At the same time, Tenya takes personal responsibility for the safety and guidance of his classmates in times of crisis, considering it his duty as class representative to protect and keep them away from dangerous situations should they ever arise. Tenya knows how to quickly respond to situations of emergency, making sure to downplay panic and disorder among bystanders. Tenya is very humble, willing to admit to his mistakes, apologise for rude behaviour and improve himself in areas he is lacking. This became clear when Tenya admitted that seeking vengeance against Stain was not the way a real hero should act, and when he decided to leave his damaged left hand unhealed as a reminder of his recklessness while also as a motivation to pursue true heroism. Tenya values honour and fair play, becoming outraged if it turns out that he is being manipulated by more selfish personalities. Being part of the highly-esteemed Iida Family, Tenya is proud of his lineage and works hard to meet the expectations put on him. Tenya admires his older brother, Tensei Iida (also known as the Turbo Hero: Ingenium), and wants to become a hero similar to him. His bond with his brother is so strong that after Tensei was severely injured by Stain, Tenya sought to avenge him by trying to hunt and dispose of Stain himself, breaking several rules of Hero work in the process, which otherwise would be extremely uncharacteristic of him. Having inherited the alias of Ingenium, Tenya now works hard to be able to uphold his brother's Hero name as well as the reputation of the Iida Family. Powers and Abilities: * Overall Abilities: Tenya has repeatedly shown that he is a highly formidable combatant. His skills earned him 4th place in the Quirk Apprehension Test, 6th place in the U.A. Entrance Exam, having the second-highest amount of villain points, and 4th place at the U.A. Sports Festival, although he qualified for 3rd place if he had stayed for the closing ceremony. Thanks to his Quirk, Tenya has been revered as one of the fastest students in Class 1-A, and he uses his increased speed to supplement his fighting style which involves powerful, high-speed kicks that can even crush metal. * Keen Intellect: Tenya was ranked 2nd place in the mid-terms, proving his tremendous academic prowess. He was able to discern that there were parameters of the U.A. Entrance Exam that he was unaware of. Tenya also has strategic and tactical abilities. When facing the Hero Killer: Stain, Tenya recalled how Shoto had frozen his mufflers during their battle at the U.A. Sports Festival and used it as a battle tactic to increase his speed even further in order to blindside Stain. * Leadership Skills: Tenya is a strong leader, as shown when he was able to calm his panicked peers during an evacuation that was turning into a stampede. Tenya became President of Class 1-A after Izuku resigned and gave the position to him, thinking that he was better suited to the job. Quirk - Engine: * Engine: Tenya's Quirk manifests in the form of car-like engines in each of his calves, giving him super speed and extreme kicking power. His engines have multiple gears, allowing him to switch between at least First, Second, or Third Gear (more are implied) depending on the situation. Much like a real engine, his Quirk requires that the exhaust pipes on the back of his legs remain clear of obstructions in order to function properly. Tenya needs to fuel his engines by drinking orange juice. * As part of his training, Tenya engaged in hardcore, long-distance running to increase his leg strength and stamina, so that he can run faster for longer periods of time. During the Quirk Apprehension Test, he ran 50 meters in 3.04 in Third Gear, meaning he ran 51.29 kilometers per hour (36.79 miles per hour). * Sometime before the Joint Training Arc his older brother Tensei told him about a secret family method regarding their Quirk. This prompted Tenya to remove the mufflers from his legs in order to grow new ones to withstand his training. This exhibits his capacity for pain and perseverance. His Recipro now lasts for 10 minutes, as opposed to ten seconds. However, he becomes so fast that he cannot control himself. Fighting Techniques: * Recipro Burst: This move allows Tenya to forcibly accelerate his Quirk, giving Tenya greatly enhanced speed for 10 seconds at the cost of disabling his engines for a short period of time afterwards. Even Shoto could not fully evade Recipro Burst and admits that he expected no less of its incredible speed. * Recipro Extend: After Tenya manages to cool down the negative effects of Recipro Burst, he regains even more acceleration than before. ** Recipro Turbo: After removing his mufflers and allowing new ones to grow in their place, Tenya became able to accelerate his Quirk and greatly enhance his speed for 10 minutes. The speed this Super Move grants is faster than Recipro Burst and Recipro Extend, rivalling even Jet. Equipment: Hero Costume: Tenya's hero costume is an armored suit that supposedly decreases wind resistance but is actually mostly for decoration. Contrary to the appearance, his armor is lightweight. * Ingenium Boot: The boots contain cooling devices and other mechanisms that augment the performance of his engines. As a result, his running distance is greatly extended. * Ingenium Helmet: The helmet reduces wind resistance. * Ingenium Muffler: The muffler is for decoration. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:My Hero Academia Category:My Hero Academia Character Category:Characters from Japan Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Iida Family Category:Student Category:First Year Student Category:Teenager Category:U.A. High School Category:U.A. High School Student Category:U.A. High School First Year Student Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Category:U.A. High School Class Rep Category:Class Rep Category:U.A. High School Class 1-A Class Rep Category:Hero Interns Category:Manual Agency Category:Superhero Category:Character with Quirk Category:Enhanced Individual Category:J. Michael Tatum Voice Actor Category:8-C Power Level